<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth Be Told by KodyaK1812</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630841">Truth Be Told</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodyaK1812/pseuds/KodyaK1812'>KodyaK1812</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Room of Swords (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of blood, Angst, But only a little, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy birthday Kodya!, It started happy..., M/M, Sad Ending, then...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodyaK1812/pseuds/KodyaK1812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kodya's birthday in the Room of Swords!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ciboulette/Ragan Turgard, Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth Be Told</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I accidentally made this sad...Sorry? (No, not really)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kodya looks at the decorated room and sighs, “Guys, I don’t want to make a big deal out of it”. Everyone is spread around the room, Ragan and Cib near the food table, engaged in a conversation that Kodya can’t make out, but he hears mutters of french. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anan and Feather are holding decorations, Feather seemingly forced to be there, everyone else walking in from other doors around the room, and Oli in the middle with a cake. The cake had “Happy Birthday Kodya” scrawled onto it with white icing, the rest covered in chocolate frosting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya glares at Nephthys, she had some part in this, she told him that he was needed urgently, “Come on Kody! Enjoy your birthday! It’s not every day we have one!” He sighs again, but nods and everyone cheers. Gyrus sneaks up from behind Kodya and hugs him, muttering into his hair, “Happy Birthday” Kodya cranes his head at Gyrus and smiles, “Thanks” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Gyrus lets go, Kodya pulls him into another hug, “I assume you have something planned for later?” Gyrus pouts, “It was supposed to be a surprise…” Kodya lets out a light-hearted laugh, he only felt like this with Gyrus. Like it was only them there. About to make a witty remark, Kodya is interrupted by Ragan yelling, “Hey lovebirds! Get over here!” Kodya rolls his eyes as Gyrus yells back, “As if you and Cib are any less in love!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cib and Ragan blush and everyone laughs while Cib mutters something like “Just get over here already”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anan speaks up, “Hold on! Where’s Don?” As everyone starts talking about Don, Kodya can see Gyrus scowl, even though it was only for a second. Confused, Kodya puts a hand on Gyrus’s shoulder, “Hey, you good?” Gyrus seems to have zoned out and at Kodya’s touch, jumps a bit. “Uh, yeah. I’m fine, let’s enjoy your day.” Gyrus looks up at Kodya and smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple minutes, Nephthys announces that Don wasn’t going to be able to make it, but they could continue without him. And with that, they started the party. Kodya gets happy birthdays from several people he doesn’t even know, and everyone comes over and congratulates him, but something just isn’t right for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a feeling of </span>
  <span>Déjà vu</span>
  <span>, but in a bad way, Kodya wasn’t sure why, but it felt like...shadows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That feeling gets largely more irritating as the night stretches on but before long, they are around the cake yelling, “Happy Birthday Kodya!” They all yell it in sync but it vibrates in Kodya’s mind like a shadow’s screech, and he feels a chill go down his spine but ignores it. Gyrus was right, he should try and enjoy his night, but he can’t help feel like something is deathly wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They cut the cake and give presents, all enjoying the time they had off from the worries of that world. Not too long after, everyone starts to go back to their beds, finally tired after a long night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nephthys hugs Kodya, “See! You got through it! That wasn’t too bad!” Kodya groans, “Neph, I’m tired, you should get some sleep too.” She sighs and shakes her head, “Care for yourself too, Kody” but she reluctantly agrees and walks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus walks up to Kodya, “Hey, you didn’t forget about my gift, did you?” Gyrus’s lavender eyes seem to light up in the night, “Of course not” Gyrus grabs Kodya’s hand and pulls him along, Kodya looks at Gyrus, his laugh is so light and happy, Kodya wishes he could hear it forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here…” Gyrus slows to a stop, they are at the cliff, the waves quietly lapping at the rocks below, the sky… It looks so pretty, all the stars are visible, so bright, all the colors mixing together to make the most beautiful sky Kodya had seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was speechless, “Gyrus, I-” Gyrus tips his head, nodding, “I know.” Gyrus gestures to the edge of the cliff, and they sit, just soaking up the night sky. Kodya looks over at Gyrus, he is looking over the water, the stars reflecting in his eyes. “Gyrus…” Gyrus turns towards Kodya,  his question in his eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya looks right at his eyes, they are like stars in their own “I love you.” he leans in and kisses Gyrus. Gyrus smiles into the kiss, “I love you too.” He mutters. When they break off, Gyrus is staring into Kodya’s eyes, the light reflecting off them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus stares over the water, “You know, no matter what...This isn’t over.” With those words, something clicks in Kodya’s mind and he jolts back in shock, “Wha-” His throat is dry, “What?” Images of a boss sword at his neck, blood streaming over his eye from a new scar, flash through Kodya’s mind. “Gyrus?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyrus turns back to face Kodya, his face distorts to a familiar black, “What?!” Gyrus’s face twists into part shadow, then into half a skull, then a whole skull. “Gyrus! What’s happening?!” Everything crumbles around Kodya, the sky starts to rip apart, the once beautiful stars, warped, like realities crashing into each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya’s breath quickens, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do I know what that looks like? </span>
  </em>
  <span>A splitting headache crashes into Kodya, </span>
  <b>“The end meets the beginning”</b>
  <span> It’s Gyrus’s voice, but different, older. “What’s happening!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly, Gyrus is on his knees, blood streaming from his neck, he laughs, </span>
  <b>“I didn’t think you’d have it in you”</b>
  <span> Kodya’s eyes widen, “What?” and then he’s falling, and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya jolts awake, heart racing, he looks around himself and sees the familiar Black Box, he sighs in relief but the dream comes flooding back to him, and it immediately dampens the already dark mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kodya sees the familiar green of Gyrus’s power all around him, and sighs, he didn’t even know who Gyrus was anymore. He wasn’t the Gyrus that saved him from the lake the first time they met, he wasn’t the Gyrus who was part shadow and...killed all those people, and...he wasn’t ‘Kid’. Kid didn’t believe that he could hurt anyone, Kid wanted to make sure everyone was safe, but then, <em>Who was Gyrus?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to answer this, Kodya sits in the Black Box, tears flowing freely as he whispers one thing into the infinite space around him, “I miss you Gyrus.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated, I'd love to know how you feel!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>